Narnia Anew
by Azar443
Summary: "On one side, stood the Valiant Queen Lucy, dearest of Aslan, who beamed with the greatest of joy ... On the other stood her loved King, Caspian the Seafarer who commanded the Dawn Treader to the edge of Narnia and who was once wedded to the Star's daughter, the ethereal Lilliandil."


_**Author's Note:** I cannot believe that it's been 2 years since I've written another fanfiction, about Narnia no less! Forgive the ramblings of an absent-minded author, but I've missed writing so much that it was such a joy to have this written. I've been insanely busy with this thing called life, that I've lacked the time, motivation and inspiration to write. But I've been re-watching the Narnia movies and re-reading the book and many, many fanfiction, that my muse decided to return! I've always held Narnia and its characters in a very special place in my heart, despite the fact that they mightn't be as popular as the Harry Potter series or whatever series that's holding the world's attention now. Lucy and her faith in Aslan especially, has been a source of strength and inspiration for me as I've hit several massive bumps along my journey for my Master's lately, so it was a joy to return to writing her. Now more about the story! The entire thing seems rather jumbled really, but I tried to make as cohesive as possible. I used both the movie and book elements, the former for the appearances of the characters (I can't imagine Peter, of all people, being dark-haired!) and the book for some of the quotes. I tried to imitate some of Professor Lewis's writing style, but it quickly dawned on me that I wasn't as talented as said writer. It's not so much of a romance-centric story (although the focus is Lucy/Caspian) and more of a story that celebrates the magic of the Narnian world. And I've rambled quite long enough; if you've read this far, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Now, onwards!_

 _ **Disclaimer** : The Chronicles of Narnia, its plot and its recognisable characters belong to C.S Lewis. All mistakes however, do belong to me, myself and I._

* * *

Tumnus the fawn, also known as the very first Narnian to encounter the Daughter of Eve Lucy Pevensie, the beloved Valiant Queen of Old Narnia, puffed as he trotted through the extensive and winding corridors of the fair Cair Paravel. Wiping his brow, Tumnus paused to rearrange his bright red scarf which had come unwind, and popped his head into the nearby morning room favoured by the Four Kings and Queens. Quick eyes took in the serene, but very empty surroundings of the bright little room and a sigh passed through his lips. Gathering his self, the loyal advisor went off once more in his quest to search for several missing monarchs and lords and ladies, for indeed their absence was the current source of Tumnus' exasperation. The poor fawn wasn't getting any younger, you know. Although, he mused as his hooves clopped noisily on the stone floors, one wonders if one actually ages in Aslan's Country, for in this veritable paradise, time moved so strangely it seemed at times, that it did not move at all.

Queen Susan the Gentle, who had re-joined her noble siblings in the afterlife sometime after –no one could really tell _when_ , for no one quite knew how much time had passed in between, and Susan's vague answer of " _many years later_ " was not much help at all – was the first person Tumnus managed to hunt down. The fair lady, whose glistening ebony locks that fell to her feet and gracefully floated about her as she moved, was calmly standing in the bustling midst of servants, directing each person, Talking Beast and dryad about their assigned duties for an upcoming banquet. Tumnus, bless him, couldn't quite recall just who it was for. Having caught sight of her friend, Susan beckoned him closer even as she picked out the colours for the napkins and table cloths. Whispering his message into the Queen's ear, Tumnus bowed and took leave to track down the remaining monarchs, leaving behind a beaming Queen Susan who promptly clapped her hands and called for a renewed vigour among the servants. There was to be yet another celebration, this one closer to the Queen's heart and for the remainder of the day, the occupants of Cair Paravel was kept busy and occupied with their tasks, although each had a gay smile on their faces as the joyous news spread farther and farther.

Tumnus stumbled –literally– on the Kings Peter and Edmund when he blindly fumbled through the darkened library. A series of "Oy!", "get _off_ of me" and "pardon Your Majesties!" filled the walls of the room before someone, probably Edmund, got a light to cast away the shadows. High King Peter the Magnificent was the first to get to his feet, his golden hair dusty with cobwebs and dust bunnies, whilst King Edmund the Just with his silver crown hanging dangerously off his own dark head, removed a particularly large and dusty tome off his royal person before standing with the help of his older brother. Tumnus, once he managed to disentangle his feet from the pile of books haphazardly strewn over the floor, apologised profusely to his sovereigns. Once Edmund threatened to exile the blustering fawn to Calormen if another word of apology passed through his mouth, Tumnus once again conveyed his message to the two Kings, who first spluttered and gaped like fish before regaining their composure, albeit with reddened faces. Edmund, who took the news somewhat better than the elder, thumped Peter's back and as he managed to remember his manners, thanked Tumnus. There was a fair bit of grumbling from Peter, who muttered beneath his breath of unexpected announcements and, quite curiously, the sharpening of Rhindon for something Tumnus didn't manage to catch. By the time the fawn took his leave though, they appeared to have, as the Pevensies often said, "gotten over it", and resumed their interrupted activity from before.

"I say, what's the score now Ed? I'm quite sure I've gotten you beat by a few points." There was a brief pause as a curious Tumnus turned to leave the room before the Just King exclaimed. "Oh blow it, you're right! I'll be damned if you manage to find more than I do!" For you see, dear readers, the two young men were competing to see which royal sibling was mentioned more (in the most flattering of manners, of course) in various historical records and legends.

The Lord Eustace and Lady Jill were found lounging beneath the shade of a kindly and bent old apple tree in the castle orchards. The two good friends were lazily speaking of several topics of conversation, jumping from one to the other whenever the fancy struck them. It was Jill who first spotted Tumnus, and she waved him over while Eustace merely raised a hand in greeting before sighing in content. The Boy Who Had Once Been a Dragon was glad to be spending eternity in Aslan's Country, for it was the most delightful place one could imagine oneself being in. There was no need to pretend that he was smarter or above his peers, or that he had something to prove (as he often felt obligated to prove to Harold and Alberta that their son was indeed, the brightest child there ever was). Here, in this blessed land, he was a Lord of Narnia who was well-respected and almost as well-loved as his cousins by the Narnians, and he never lacked for precious companionship found in the courageous Reepicheep, or the steadfast Jill Pole. But, I digress. As Tumnus spoke to the duo of his message, Eustace shook Tumus' hand heartily and laughed, "Jolly good news, this is!" while Jill let out a large whoop and leapt to her feet. Doing a silly little dance, much to the amusement of Eustace and Tumnus, she huffed and said, "Well _excuse me_! There's nothing wrong with being only one who hasn't witnessed a Narnian handfasting before, is there?" Eustace gave a good-natured eye-roll and tugged the enthusiastic young girl back onto the ground. "Thanks Tumnus, good man, _er_ , fawn for letting us know. We'll be sure to be there!"

* * *

The skies had turned a dusky sort of red by the time Tumnus had spoken to everyone he needed to, and just in time as well. He had _just_ enough time for a quick wash and comb before making his way to the clearing in the forests just outside of Cair Paravel, where the chattering of a great crowd greeted him as he slowly made his way to the front. Perhaps you might wonder, just _what_ in Aslan's name was going on, and why were so many Narnians gathered in the forest? It's quite simple really, there was to be a handfasting ceremony, but what made it so special was _who_ the ceremony would be for.

"Long live Queen Lucy the Valiant! Long live King Caspian X!"

For indeed, two of Narnia's most beloved monarchs would tonight be bound in the traditional marriage rites of Old Narnia. Though they loved each other in life, they were only reunited in death, and though there was no real need for marriage in Aslan's Country, for formalities such as these were not as prized as they are in modern (human) society, both had decided it was their hearts' deepest desire to be formally bonded as man and wife, as King and Queen. And so, Narnians found themselves gazing with pride at the two resplendent figures standing at the very centre of the clearing, flanked by their nearest and dearest. On one side, stood the Valiant Queen Lucy, dearest of Aslan, who beamed with the greatest of joy and was clad in the simplest of white gowns, with her fiery auburn locks tumbling from her back in waves and ending just above the hem of her dress. On the other stood her loved King, Caspian the Seafarer who commanded the Dawn Treader to the edge of Narnia and who was once wedded to the Star's daughter, the ethereal Lilliandil. As Lilliandil was Caspian's wife in the mortal realm, so Lucy would be his wife for eternity in the afterlife. While the people of the Pevensies' old world –of polite society, as they deign to call themselves– would certainly look on this with disapproval (how _dare_ Caspian put aside his legally wedded wife for another? The outrage! The misogyny! What an insult to the poor woman's honour!), Narnians had a more liberal outlook on love, and believed that one's love could be freely given to more than one person. Caspian loved Lilliandil dearly, trusted companion and mother of his son was she, but it was Lucy whom his heart beat for. It was Lucy for whom Caspian strived to be a better King and man, and it was Lucy to whom he now gave his heart and soul to.

A loud cry, though rather squeaky in nature, caused the Narnians to make way for a somewhat strange procession. If you would look closely to the ground, you would notice a band of larger than average mice, all with little rapiers strapped to their sides, marching proudly to where Lucy and Caspian stood. Leading the band of courageous knights was the proud Reepicheep, with his thin golden band and bold red feather which signified his position as the head of Talking Mice. Bowing regally to the two smiling monarchs, he led his men (or rather, mice) into a gallant bow wherefore they loudly proclaimed their allegiance to their King and Queen. But the mice did not stop there, no, they moved off further still to stand with their fellow Narnians, even as a solemn looking group of humans glided through the throngs of Narnians, who were now bowing and curtseying and nodding in reverence, for the Kings and Queen of Old and esteemed Lords and Ladies of Narnia had arrived.

High King Peter, knighted Sir Wolfsbane by Aslan and eldest of the Pevensie children, stood at the head of the group, Rhindon hanging proudly by his side. Queen Susan, Lady Archer of Narnia and second of the Pevensie children, stood by her royal brother's side and many a Narnian heaved a sigh at her gracious beauty and gay smile. King Edmund, Master Strategist and Lawmaker of Narnia – _traitor no longer, his Western wood fondly crooned for his ears only–_ and third of the Pevensie children, came between his brother and sister and clasped them warmly before all three moved to stand by the youngest of their family, pride and euphoria visible in their twinkling eyes and upturned mouths.

The Lord Eustace, once a dragon and along his companion, the Lady Jill, the saviours of Prince Rillian, stepped forward next, and with flourishing bows they presented the Lord Digory and Lady Polly, they who witnessed the creation and beginning of Narnia. The four nobles joined other friends, including the Captain Drinian of the Dawn Treader, the wonderful Mr and Mrs Beaver who were misty-eyed at the thought of Lucy being wed, faithful Tumnus, stoic Trumpkin, faithful Trufflehunter, the dignified Oreius and Glenstorm and many more Creatures of Narnia. King Frank and his Lady Queen Helen, Fledge, Cor and Corin and their father King Lune, Aravis and many others still of the human variety mingled about them, laughing and reminiscing at fond memories and silly mishaps.

This was such an impressive group of esteemed guests that the Narnians thought, surely, _surely_ everyone was there. But then the lioness Lucy gave a cry so delighted that those who heard it thought of everything that was lovely and warm and kind. _"Aslan!_ " For who would preside over the handfasting, if not the true King of Narnia, Aslan, son of the Emperor-Beyond-the-Sea? All who were present in the clearing, include the Kings and Queens, dropped to their knees immediately as the giant Lion, with His mane so golden it was as if the Sun had taken refuge in it, ambled through to stand before Lucy and Caspian. Rising to their feet, Lucy and Caspian, and Peter, Susan and Edmund rushed forward to each give the great Lion a hug and a murmur of welcome. It was Lucy though, who held onto Aslan the longest, with her slender fingers gently curled through His mane, as it was Lucy who held onto her faith and belief in Aslan the longest and the truest. He laughed, a deep and rumbling purr that could be felt by everyone as He gently licked Lucy's forehead before speaking, His ringing voice stilling everything and everyone living. "Welcome, my sons and daughters, to witness this most joyous celebration. I stand before you today, ready and willing to bind Queen Lucy the Valiant, Daughter of Eve, dearest to my heart, and King Caspian X in handfasting. I say now," here, He growled and His voice grew even louder still, booming through the forests, "who wishes to see my beloved children be wed?"

It was at this moment that every living Narnian gathered in the forest, including the trees and the very Earth itself, roared their utmost approval for this union. The skies trembled and the ground shook as every Narnian yelled, stomped and clapped in answer to Aslan's question. Edmund glanced amusedly at his gentle sister Susan as she called and screamed along with her people. He was rather glad to see Susan, whom he had known to never have raised her voice in forever, returned to their fold for good, and seemed as Narnian as she could be. The dark haired queen only rolled her eyes at her younger brother before slipping her arms about Peter and Edmund, basking in their warmth and solid presence. They in turn, wrapped their arms about her and drew her closer in.

Lucy laughed gaily and Caspian grinned foolishly at the sound of his beloved's bell-like laughter. He dropped a quick kiss onto her tousled hair, and was rewarded by the beautiful, unrestrained smile Lucy gave for him, and him alone. His attention was turned once more to the Narnians, for as they quieted down, Aslan spoke once more. "I grant my blessing and that of the Emperor-Beyond-the-Sea to thee, Queen Lucy the Valiant of Narnia, and King Caspian X of Narnia, may your marriage be forever filled with love, and may you never know anything less than joy and happiness." At this, Caspian swooped his laughing Lucy into his strong arms and kissed her soundly on her pink lips. Once again, the Narnians roared their approval, and even Aslan laughed at His children's unbridled joy.

After Caspian finally had his fill (he would have kissed Lucy still, had they both not run out of breath), Aslan breathed His blessings over their faces and the newly wedded couple turned to kneel before the High King and his royal siblings. As was custom, each King and Queen kissed their heads gently and wished them joy, before the Pevensies were joined in the tightest of embraces, drawing their new brother in with them as well. There was no time for anything more than that, however, as the Lucy and Caspian had to receive the blessings of their people and fellow rulers as well. Each kiss and handshake and hug was received with the gladdest of thanks until their voices had turned hoarse. It was in the midst of the onslaught of congratulations and well-wishes that Aslan had quietly disappeared, until someone mentioned it as the celebrations went well into the early hours of dawn. There were some sighs of disappointment as the Narnians wished they were granted more time with their King, but as it was, Aslan was no tame lion. Lucy fondly remembered the words Tumnus had uttered at the Pevensies' coronation seemingly a lifetime ago, when she was still the wide-eyed child, apprehensive and all too aware of the weight of the crown that lay nestled in her hair. " _He'll be coming and going_ " her friend had told her, wisely, " _One day you'll see him and another you won't_." As Tumnus' words provided her comfort then, so too now did Caspian, whose arms encircled her waist, soothed her. Leaning into her husband (she fairly giggled at how the foreign word tasted on her tongue), she twisted in his embrace and reached up to brush the dark locks of hair framing his handsome face. "I love you, husband mine." He smiled fondly at her and kissed her –by the Lion's mane, he couldn't get enough of her– and thanked Aslan He saw fit to bless him with Lucy's great love, even as their fingers tangled in each other's hair, warm chocolate melting into fiery auburn, and the surrounding Narnians marvelled at how truly _one_ they were together. "I love you too, dearest wife of my heart. I wish never to be parted from you this moment onwards. Oh Lucy, say you'll forever be by my side as we sail on countless ships on countless seas to explore never-ending enchanted islands, and onwards and upwards further into Aslan's Country." And Lucy, who although had a quaint way with words, decided to do away with poetic promises of love and tugged her husband and king down for another kiss.

The air about them feeling decidedly more passionate and intimate, the two slyly slipped away from the crowd to fulfill their marriage duties to each other. Eustace saw, then nudged Edmund who promptly held Peter back from charging forward to lock his baby (not so much anymore) sister away and from exiling Caspian to the chilly North with the Giants. Susan, on the other hand, was having the time of her life dancing and dancing and dancing with any Narnian who was brave enough to claim her hand. With her wide skirt and lush hair taking on a life of their own, her fair cheeks flushed prettily with red, her people agreed then that no other person could look more lovely than their Gentle Queen, save for her royal sister.

* * *

I could tell you about how Lord Digory couldn't take his eyes off Lady Polly the entire night, or how entranced Cor was with his beautiful and exotic Lady Aravis. I could write parchment after parchment of how magical the air in the Western Woods was that night, or the nearly overwhelming feeling of love that filled each Narnian –Creature or Human– to the brim, or the enthusiastic celebrations that lasted for days. I could tell you about how Caspian and Lucy spent the rest of the night (and their lives) whispering their love for each other, or how with every little glance or word, they fell the more in love with each other. I could tell you a great many things, but as wise being once said, _I tell no one's story but their own_. I will tell you though, that in Aslan's Country where everything was wonderful and good and pure, where one can want nothing wrong any longer, that every single one of these people lived the rest of their stories happily ever after, forever.


End file.
